The Summer Moon and the Hazel Flower
by Epsilonyx
Summary: Twelve year old Hazel Rotasu and fourteen year old Summer Gosei: practically polar opposites, but genuine companions, they are the only ones who can prevent a madman's dream of Sinnoh's demise from becoming a reality... .::Chapter 2 is ACTUALLY up now!::.
1. Prologue: Summer's Night

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, I would have no time to write these fanfics. PLUS I can't come up with original Pokémon. I don't know why, I just can't. _**

**Feathertail's Loyalty: YAAAAAAAAAY! I've been very excited about this story. Hopefully most of those who are reading this have seen the preview for this story on my profile and are excited too. Now, for those who have read and enjoyed my Warriors Parody, I'm sorry it has not been updated in a while. I tried to write a Chapter 1, but it turned out really bad (in my opinion). If anyone wants to volunteer to read it I'd be glad to hear their opinion. Oh, and in order to tell the difference between me and Feathertail, you can call me Feathercloud and Feathertail...well...Feathertail. **

**Vaporeon: VAY VAY!!! **

**Feathercloud: And this is my Vaporeon friend (no, not "my Vaporeon." She belongs to someone else). Feathertail went to...um...visit StarClan! Yeah, that's it! So...er...Vaporeon's taking over her job! **

**(Meanwhile, in Feathercloud's closet...) **

**Feathertail: Hey, let me out of here! I swear, Feathercloud, when I get out of here I will call forth the cats of StarClan and they will unleash their starry fury! (pauses for reflection of life) Jeez, why didn't I become a medicine cat...? **

* * *

A pitch-black night stretched across the Eterna Forest, with the pale moonlight only visible in the treeless area above an old, abandoned mansion located at its heart. Slouching against the side of the crumbling building, on either side of the door, were two blue-haired grunts. Their eyes were closed, and one was snoring loudly. 

The bushes near one of the grunts rustled, and a slim figure, half covered in shadows, emerged from the foliage, and moonlight enfolded it. It was a young woman, with long brown hair and a white bowler hat that covered her eyes. A shoulder bag hung at her side. Two Pokémon, about the same height as her, were at her sides – a Gallade and a Gardevoir.

She approached the grunt nearest to her, hardly making a sound, and then touched the index and middle fingers of her right hand to her temple. The next moment, a voice echoed through the quiet night air, and the Gardevoir's eyes glowed icy blue. _Where is your commander? _The woman's mouth never moved. It was the Pokémon's voice that had spoken.

The grunts immediately woke and stumbled to their feet, looking around for the source of the sound. The grunt nearest to the woman noticed her first, letting out a wordless exclamation. The other grunt saw her then and stammered, "W-what?"

This time the Gallade's eyes glowed with the same eerie blue light. _I wish to see your commander – Jupiter, if I'm correct, _he said, and the grunts, stupefied, took several moments to realize that the Pokémon were actually speaking _for _the woman. _Where is she?_

The other grunt beckoned to the door of the mansion. "Jupiter…she – she's in the Old Chateau," he squeaked.

A small smile showed from under the woman's hat, and the grunts slowly backed away from her as she and her two Pokémon entered the building. After she had shut the door behind her, one of the grunts shivered. "What was up with that? That lady…she never said a word. It was just her Pokémon!"

The other grunt did not reply. His face was ghostly-white with fear, and he trembled. "The Old Chateau is supposed to be haunted," he whispered. "You don't think…?"

The first grunt's eyes widened, but he shook his head. "N-no, of course not! How could you be so s-silly?" But his face paled as well as he looked up at the crescent moon that shone dimly in the sky.

* * *

"Commander Jupiter, someone wishes to see you."

A pale-skinned, violet-haired woman looked up from the large metal desk that she sat at. It had not been there before Team Galactic had made it their hideout – the way it clashed with the rest of the furniture in the room made that evident. "What?! Why would anyone request to see me, and how did they get past our guards?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to ask them about it, Commander, but you may want to speak with this person. She's very…um…intimidating. She won't say anything, either – only her Pokémon will –"

Jupiter snorted. She was very tired and irritated. "Just send her in."

The tall grunt frowned, but nodded and left the room. A moment later the door opened, and the grunt returned with the woman who was escorted by her Gallade and Gardevoir. Jupiter froze, staring at the woman with utter shock. It took a while for her to regain her voice. "Well…I…y-you can leave now, Stella," she finally croaked, and the grunt nodded and backed out of the room.

_Hello, Jupiter, _said the Gardevoir's voice, her eyes glowing blue, though Jupiter almost immediately knew that the woman was greeting her.

"Summer, I – why are you here? How did you survive at the Spear Pillar? Why –"

_Hush, _said Summer's Gallade. The woman crossed her arms. _Yes, Cyrus crushed me with a stone pillar, but fortunately your former colleague Saturn felt pity for me. He knew that he had been wrong to join Team Galactic as soon as the column fell on me, so he dug me out from underneath it and brought me to a place where I could be treated_._ Most of my bones were broken, and it took almost a year and a half for them all to heal. I still walk with a limp and have trouble moving properly._

_Even then, my voice box was damaged beyond repair, _her Gardevoir said. _And so was my eye. _Summer removed her hat, and her eyes were revealed – pale blue, with one covered in a white film and slightly mangled. It was obvious that that eye was sightless. Jupiter shuddered and held her hands up to her face to cover the ugly sight until Summer replaced her hat.

_So I taught my Gardevoir and Gallade to speak for me and protect me, _her Gallade said. _We have a close bond and have developed a strong psychic link. I mentally tell them what I want to say, and they tell others. But don't take them to be mere interpreters – they'd defeat any of your Pokémon easily. _

Jupiter blinked several times, and Summer waited patiently for her to respond. "You still never explained why you're here," she said eventually.

Summer smiled mischievously. _You haven't already guessed? _said her Gardevoir, and then she sighed. _Well, I suppose I shouldn't expect too much of you. I need to see Cyrus. I would have gone directly to him, but I was unsure of his location. I did, however, know your location and decided it would be best if I went to you. Better you than Mars, anyway – she _loathes _me. Now tell me – where's Cyrus?_

Jupiter swallowed hard, but then frowned and shook her head. "You're a sworn enemy to Team Galactic, Summer. I can't tell you where Cyrus is."

Summer instantly frowned, and her face grew hard. _You'd be wiser to tell me now, _her Gallade said.

Jupiter gave her an aggravated look. "No, Summer. You're not going to get me to give you information by pure intimidation."

Summer tilted her hat to one side, so that her undamaged eye stared coldly at Jupiter while the harmed one remained covered. _Don't think intimidation is my only strategy, _warned her Gardevoir, and the woman began to remove something round from the side pocket of her bag. For a fleeting, fearful moment Jupiter thought it was a grenade of some sort, but then relaxed when she realized it was a Poké Ball.

Even then Jupiter's eyes widened. "You wish to battle me?"

_Evidently. I would much rather fight you physically, but my current condition forbids me from it. So this will have to do – if, of course, you're brave enough to defend yourself. _

Jupiter's nose twitched with derision. "Listen, Summer. I –"

_Just send out a Pokémon! I don't have time for this! _Only rarely did Summer's temper get the better of her, and it certainly was not an honor to have infuriated her that much.

Jupiter frowned angrily and took a Poké Ball out from a drawer in her desk. "Skuntank, don't fail me now!" The large purple skunk-like Pokémon burst from its ball as Jupiter tossed it and let out a squealing cry, narrowing its eyes at Summer.

Summer was undaunted by the fright the large Pokémon may inspire to others, however, and simply held her palm flat out in front of her with a Poké Ball nestled in its center. _Alakazam, _said her Gallade. _I know you can do it! _

In a sudden movement, the Poké Ball shot upwards toward the ceiling, and then fell sharply and broke open. Jupiter flinched, but was not very surprised – she knew that Summer had developed telekinesis and telepathy. A yellow and brown Pokémon clutching two silver spoons emerged, meeting Jupiter's Skuntank's stare evenly and fearlessly.

"Is this a joke, Summer?" laughed Jupiter. "You know that Psychic moves don't affect Dark-types!" The look Summer gave her after she said that, however, which included Jupiter seeing _both _of the bizarre Trainer's eyes again, made her immediately angry at herself for saying anything.

_Alazakam, use Miracle Eye, _commanded Summer through her Gardevoir. Alakazam closed its eyes, and a ripple went through its course fur like a small breeze. Its eyes opened and immediately fixed on Jupiter's Skuntank. A sudden flash lasted for a split second as the move activated, but Skuntank was completely unharmed.

_Now, Psycho Cut. _Alakazam threw one of its spoons onto the ground, and the now empty hand that had held it began to glow sliver-white. The Psychic Pokémon leaped into the air and, in one quick stroke, knocked Skuntank to the ground, whipping up some of the dust off the ground.

Jupiter shrieked and shouted, "No, Skuntank!"

Her Skuntank remained still for a while, but then stirred and heaved itself to its feet, breathing hard. Jupiter whooped, but gasped when Summer told Alakazam to use Miracle Eye again. She knew that if Skuntank were to be hit again, it would be over, and she would have to give up Cyrus' whereabouts.

"Skuntank, Smokescreen!" Jupiter cried in desperation, hoping to throw off Alakazam's vision. Skuntank obliged and spat a huge cloud of black smoke at Summer's Alakazam, enveloping the entire room in darkness. As the smoke cleared, however, Jupiter was stunned to see that Alakazam's fur still undulated as though touched by an undetectable gale. Another flare of light for a moment told Jupiter the move had still been carried out, despite her attempts to make it fail.

_If you think to throw my Pokémon off with a move like Smokescreen, than Team Galactic is more hopeless than I had assumed, _said Summer's Gallade with a small laugh. _Alakazam, Psychic, now!_

This time Alakazam began to tremble as it closed its eyes, and Jupiter felt the foreboding of the battle's end. It was no use – she needed to hand over the information, or figure out a way to escape. Somehow, even though she worked for a blackheart like Cyrus, the first option seemed a better choice.

When Alakazam attacked, it shoved its arms forward, and the energy it released caused the bowls of both of the spoons it held to bend forward and then back again. Even Jupiter felt the blast like a strong gust of wind, though Skuntank was genuinely harmed by it. Blue light engulfed it, and it was hurled backwards. When it hit the ground, a great cloud of dust from the floor was kicked up, and when it settled it was obvious that Skuntank was deeply unconscious.

In only two turns, the battle was over. Summer had won.

Jupiter called Skuntank back into its Poké Ball, and then fell to her knees, trembling and clutching her waist. Summer smiled and returned her Alakazam as well, her Gardevoir murmuring words of congratulations to her Pokémon. Then she smirked at Jupiter. _I believe you owe me the information you promised, _her Gallade said. _If you had given it to me before, you wouldn't have suffered such a shameful defeat. I only challenged you because I sensed that you were too obstinate to have told me right away._

Jupiter looked up at the skilled Trainer with desolate eyes and let out a long sigh. "Cyrus…he…I think…" She shuddered before going on, blankness entering her eyes as she struggled to remember. "I think…I – I thought…he wanted a Pokémon…a powerful one…it was called D…Dar…"

All of a sudden, her eyes widened with an abrupt, odd relief, and calmness settled over her. She blinked up at Summer. "Who…who are you?"

Summer frowned, but immediately realized what had happened – Jupiter's memory had been erased. Everything – Team Galactic, Cyrus, and most importantly (or at least Summer thought so) the information she had been about to give her – had vanished from the woman's mind. There was no other explanation - another telepath, a powerful one, was nearby.

Her head whirled around to face the door with a livid frown, and the face peering through the slightly-opened door smarted. Summer's jaw became rigid, and the grunt that had escorted the daunting Trainer into the room opened the door and stared evenly back her.

_Get out of here, _said Summer's Gardevoir, _unless you wish to face a very brutal defeat like your alleged commander did. _The female grunt glared at her and sprinted away, and Summer's Gallade angrily called after her, _And you can tell whoever you're working for that Gosei has returned! _

Meanwhile, Jupiter watched with wide, inquisitive eyes as Summer drew another Poké Ball from her bag and once again sent it spiraling into the air telepathically. A tall green bird with white wings curled around it broke forth from it, and waited patiently for an order.

_Teleport us outside, Xatu, _commanded the Trainer's Gallade, _and at least two miles away from this old building. I don't want to have to walk through it again – the restless spirits that inhabit this place plead for my help, and I can listen to it no longer without going mad. _She smiled wryly. _Of course, many may argue that I went mad a _long _time ago. _

Blue light began to glow around Summer and her Pokémon, and Jupiter blinked in disbelief. "What –" began the amnesic Team Galactic commander, but it was too late – in a blue flash of light, the woman and her Pokémon had disappeared from the room.

And with Jupiter clueless and the eavesdropping grunt far away by now, there was no one to recollect the strange events that had taken place that night in the Old Chateau.

**

* * *

Feathercloud: And...that's it! To me, the prologue is a little long, since I've read so many Warriors prologues that are only a couple pages long. This one was probably about seven whole pages, which is reeeeeally long when packed into a small paperback book. But I just couldn't stop writing! And all, I've gotta go an entire chapter without mentioning Summer (for those who REALLY want to know) so I needed to get used to her personality and beliefs. Chapter 1 will most likely be up in a week or two, so keep on your toes!**


	2. Chapter 1: Rotasu's Test

**_Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Pokémon. It'd be cool, and I could make my fanfics actual video game plots, but it's virtually impossible. No one would know my name, anyways - I don't know the name of the guy who owns the whole franchise myself._**

**Feathercloud: All right. First of all, I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. Second of all, I apologize for making all those typos in the prologue. A big one was that I said Summer's Alakazam was kept in a Heal Ball, when it was really a normal Poké Ball. Fortunately, I was able to make changes.**

**Vaporeon: Vay Vaporeon Vapor Vaporee!**

**Feathercloud: I know. I told y'all Summer would not be in this chapter, but, as it happens, she is! So if you're fans of Summer, you'd better be cheering! (leans ear in toward computer speaker) Oh, come on! CHEER!!! (sigh) Never mind. And yes, Swiftstream, you were right when you guessed a person named Hazel would be in the story. Actually, this chapter was almost entirely written from her POV! Okay, enjoy, because each chapter takes me a very long time to write!**

* * *

Hazel Rotasu walked through Jubilife City while the sun set slowly to her right in a sea of bright pastel colors just above the horizon, and all around her people were bustling to and fro through the town's wide streets. 

She had been traveling on the road for a while, filling her Pokédex with information, and felt ready to return to her mentor, Professor Rowan, to show and tell him all that she had learned. It had been fun, with no one but her and her Pokémon, but something had finally broken the barrier between her heart and the homesickness she thought she had put aside for good.

She was even considering returning to Twinleaf Town again, after all this time…

"Hey, you!"

Hazel whirled around, abruptly yanked from the depths of her thoughts, but soon realized that whoever had shouted had not been talking to her. A girl who stood nearby turned toward the sound. She looked about two years older than Hazel and had long brown hair. A white hat kept half of her face in shadow, and she wore a blue sleeveless shirt and short red skirt. A brown messenger bag was slung over her shoulder. She had an extremely somber frown on her face, but her face seemed taut with an emotion that resembled alarm.

It also did not take Hazel long to figure out who had yelled. It was a tall boy who looked much older than both her and the other girl. He had a shock of black hair and dark eyes, and did not look very friendly.

He slowly approached the brown-haired girl, who just stared back at him with cold defiance. "Are you who I think you are?" the boy asked.

The girl made no attempt to reply, which made the boy sneer at her. "Don't bother playing dumb," he warned in a nasty way. "Come with me – _now._"

The girl again said nothing, and instead turned her back to the boy and tried to get away. Hazel blinked in puzzlement at the girl's attempts to walk – she limped slightly, and seemed to struggle somewhat with every step. It was effortless for the boy to take a few steps forward and grip the girl's shoulders hard. "Look, we both know who the other is, so just give it up," he said with a snarl. The girl shook her head boldly.

The boy sniffed and shoved the girl to the ground. Hazel cringed, eyes wide. The girl pushed herself upright with her arms, breathing hard and gritting her teeth. Hazel could not take it – she felt too indignant about this entire situation.

"Hey!" she yelled at the boy without thinking. "You just…just leave her alone!"

The boy immediately looked up, and Hazel immediately felt as though she had made a big mistake. This boy was much taller, much older, and much stronger than her. _Stupid, _she told herself sternly. _That's what you are – downright stupid._ She also felt self-conscious, because many people had stopped to look at her, the boy, and the girl struggling to get up off the ground.

"Oh, yeah?" he retorted, scowling. "And what are you going to do about it?"

Hazel shook her head slightly, not at the boy, but at herself. There was no turning back – but at least she had the freedom to choose something other than physical combat. That would have been horrible. "I'll battle you," she replied simply, in a fiercely determined tone. The boy could not think she was unsure of herself.

The bystanders began to murmur and whisper to one another. The boy grinned wickedly. "You honestly think you can take me on?" he asked her. "I'm Jubilife's best Trainer!"

Hazel's lips curled into a small smile. She had a feeling this would be relatively easy. "One round, two Pokémon each. If I win, you leave the girl alone. If you win, I'll leave you both be. My only offer – unless, of course, you're too scared too take that risk."

She glanced over at the girl whom the boy had harassed. She had managed to stand, and was leaning on the wall of a nearby apartment building so that she would not lose her balance. She was watching with an impassive face.

The boy flinched, but gritted his teeth at the affront. He hesitated before taking two Poké Balls from his bag and tossing them into the space between him and Hazel. The two Pokémon that came forth from them were both purple, but the hue varied. One was a Gliscor, a puce-colored Pokémon with bat-like wings and a scorpion-like form. The other was a dark, almost sickly shade of purple, with crimson eyes and an ethereal figure – a Gengar.

It did not take Hazel long to figure out what Pokémon she wanted to use – she withdrew a pair of Poké Balls – one a black, red and gold Luxury Ball – from a front pocket on her bag without a second glance at them and hurled then into the air. The Pokémon that was sent out from the Luxury Ball was a large black bird with a downy-white breast and a fedora-shaped crest. The other was an elegant, canine-like blue Pokémon with a finned tail.

Hazel decided to go simply at first, and build up complexity as time went on. "Honchkrow, attack Gengar! Night Slash!" she shouted, pointing at the boy's Gengar out of habit. Her Honchkrow took off into the air, and his long talons began to glow a subtle purple that was alive with dancing shadows. He dived for the Gengar feet-first, but before it could strike the boy ordered, "Shadow Ball!"

The black energy gathered quickly between the Gengar's hands, and Hazel watched the attack's process of forming and growing with critical eyes. Once it was an adequate size, she cried, "Circle around! Dodge it!"

Her Honchkrow obeyed, turning his body sideways in midair so smoothly it appeared as though it had been his plan all along. The Gengar's Shadow Ball shot right past him, not even coming close to harming him. He curved around until he was behind the Gengar, and as soon as the spectral Pokémon turned around he scored his claws across his opponent.

The Gengar flew a few feet backwards and hit the ground softly, as its body was semi-transparent. It was scowling with anger as it got to its feet, but Hazel knew that her Honchkrow, who once more stood on the ground, had taken a powerful blow on the ghostly Pokémon's stamina.

She turned to her other Pokémon, Vaporeon. Hazel constantly used her Vaporeon in Pokémon Contests, and whenever she used her in battle she tried to give it commands that were as similar to the elegant combat in Contests as she could make them.

Vaporeon would be useful in this battle – its agility and grace would give it a huge advantage against the boy's Pokémon, which seemed to have higher attack power than anything else.

Suddenly the boy shouted, "Gliscor, X-Scissor!" and pointed at Hazel's Vaporeon. The Gliscor growled and crossed its wrists as its pincers started glowing silver. Hazel opened her mouth to tell Vaporeon to evade the attack, but the Gliscor was faster than she thought.

It hurtled toward Vaporeon and hit her hard, knocking her onto her side. She was able to stand again with some encouragement from Honchkrow's guttural caws, but Hazel could tell it had taken a bad toll. It was, however, the perfect time to make her attacks more complicated, because her Pokémon were weaker than before and her opponent would not expect it.

"Vaporeon, diagonal Aurora Beam!" Her Vaporeon threw its head back as iridescent energy began to gather in her jaws. After a few moments, a straight, rainbow-colored beam shot from her mouth and high into the air, making a forty-five-degree angle between it and the ground.

The boy laughed. "You missed – horribly!" he sneered, smirking.

But Hazel's smiled never faded. In fact, it just grew wider and she rolled her eyes. "Honchkrow!" she yelled. "You know what to do!"

Her Honchkrow took off in a whirl of sable feathers. He shot off after Vaporeon's Aurora Beam, and, upon reaching its front end, began flying around and around in circles, to get the beam to gyrate and permit him to manipulate it. As soon as it began to spin at a steady pace, Honchkrow surged downward in a spiraling dive for the Gliscor.

The Aurora Beam followed him down, down, and at the last minute Honchkrow pulled out of the dive, leaving the now-immensely-powerful Aurora Beam to slam into the boy's Gliscor.

The Gliscor's consciousness dissipated almost instantaneously. As soon as the Aurora Beam had done its job and vanished, the Pokémon was revealed to be unconscious. The boy snarled mutinously at Hazel before calling his Gliscor back into its Poké Ball.

Now all Hazel had to do was take out the Gengar. It seemed even more powerful than the Gliscor – what routine could she use to defeat it…?

"Honchkrow, get down in front of Vaporeon!" Hazel finally instructed. Honchkrow let out a harsh cry and glided down, landing gently on the paved road a few feet ahead of Vaporeon.

Hazel grinned mischievously. "Hydro Pump, Vaporeon! Aim for Honchkrow!"

Vaporeon, still sitting upright, leaned backward, flailed its tail around, and loosed a high-pressure torrent of water from its jaws. Honchkrow lifted a few feet off the ground right as the attack caught him from behind and set him flying forward toward the Gengar.

The boy was too bewildered by this entire sequence that to give his Gengar a single command. A split second before Honchkrow would have made contact with the Gengar, Hazel trilled, "Pull away! Sucker Punch!"

Honchkrow darted to the side and allowed Vaporeon's Hydro Pump to strike Gengar perfectly, before quickly swinging a glowing foot around and catching it in the side.

And within those few moments the battle had ended, with Hazel as the victor. The combination of the two attacks sent the boy's Gengar into oblivion almost immediately. The boy seemed unable to believe his eyes, as the crowd cheered for the beaming raven-haired girl that was Hazel Rotasu. Then his expression became livid.

"You haven't seen the last of me, girl," he hissed with pure hatred, returning his Gengar to its Poké Ball without a single word of praise to the Pokémon. Hazel once more looked in the direction of the girl who had been mistreated – she was frowning, but why Hazel could not comprehend.

The boy was stalking away, scowling. Hazel glared after him until he was out of sight, before turning on her heel and walking in the opposite direction. The spectators of the fight stood motionless for a long time, the boy's sour reaction to losing crushing their excitement, before slowly and awkwardly returning to their errands.

The girl who had been bullied by the boy put her right hand and foot up against the wall and pushed off from it, stumbling into the center of the street. Those bustling around the city took no notice of her, as they were preoccupied with their own affairs.

A thin beam of red light streamed from a pocket in her bag and took the form of a Xatu with extremely prudent eyes. It, like the girl, stared after Hazel with an inquisitive but troubled look. Finally, in a sincere and wise voice, it mentally asked its Trainer, _Do you sense something significant about that girl?_

_Yes, _the girl replied in the same way, her voice strong and solemn. _Her destiny is not firm, unlike most – it as suddenly as the shape of an ocean in a tempest, depending on the decisions she makes. I am curious about this girl, Xatu. I hope to see her again…and watch where her fate takes her.

* * *

_

**Feathercloud: Well, I guess if you like Pokémon battles, you liked this chapter. It was not the most wonderful or interesting chapter EVER, but I enjoyed bringing out Summer's one weakness - her physical structure. My Vaporeon friend has been revealed to belong to Hazel, my little creative Trainer! Chapter 2 will be very interesting, because a more important villain will finally come into the plot...MWAHAHAHA!!! (cough, cough) Sorry, my evil moment's over now. **


	3. Chapter 2: Gosei's Plead

**_Disclaimer: Once more, I must point out that I have never owned Pokémon and never will. The best way for me to put it? It belongs to a Japanese company. In Japan. _**

**Feathercloud: Yes, I can assume that everyone whose read the prologue and the first chapter is mad at me for waiting so long to update. I'm sorry - I got sidetracked by many other stories (I tend to multitask when it comes to writing) and never really thought much about this fanfic. But here it is, my favorite chapter yet, and I can only hope that you feel the same way.**

**Hazel's Vaporeon**: **VAPOREON!!**

**Feathercloud: And so, without further ado, here's the long-awaited Chapter 2!!**

* * *

The night sky was a heavy indigo blanket studded with brilliant silver stars and streaked with stormy gray wisps of cloud. It was unusually calm, and the only sounds of the ocean at Sinnoh's west were the gentle lapping of the waves and the whistle of the wind as it passed over a large, crystalline shape that glided through the cool air – a Metagross, its four legs halfway withdrawn into its metallic body to be more aerodynamic.

Kneeling atop the Metagross was a young girl, her long brown hair whipping around in the wind and her right hand firmly holding her white bowler hat in place over her eyes. Her mouth was set in a straight, solemn line, and although her eyes were hidden, the serene expression on her face suggested that her eyes were closed and that she was at ease.

But her mind was working hard. Her consciousness was spreading in all directions to search for their destination, detect obstacles, and avoid strong air currents or clouds that they had the risk of running into. She constantly relayed the information she found to her Metagross, who took it to heart. It was their practiced aerial travel strategy, the one they had found to be most effective in traveling so much.

Abruptly the girl glanced downward. There it was – a dark shape that sat in place over the moonlit waves of the sea. _Iron Island, _she said to her Metagross without moving her mouth.

The Pokémon grunted and said, _Milady, remind me if you please – what are your plans here? Hardly anyone comes here anymore, ever since the ore supply ran dry._Its voice was strange, suggesting no gender whatsoever, but the girl was used to it.

_Galactic, _was the girl's simple response. _They've been hiding here. I hope to confront whoever is giving them their commands here for information. Intimidation is my first approach, but if they are too stubborn for _that _to work…_

Her Metagross finished grimly. _Force. _

It then began to move downward, not by diving headfirst, but by deftly lowering itself in the direction of the island. _The magnetic pull on this island is stronger than most, _the Metagross told the girl. _Usually I cannot descend this fast. _

Suddenly, a lithe dark form hurtled through the night toward them, the wind whistling around it as it gained momentum. Neither the girl nor the Pokémon noticed it before it was too late.

The shape collided forcefully with the girl, sending her off her Pokémon and falling through the air, down toward the island. The girl's hat flew clean off, revealing one pale blue right eye and one maimed, filmy, sightless left eye. Her mouth opened as through she was releasing a short shriek, but no sound came out.

Her Metagross roared in anger, but the girl's aggressor circled around and began to spin. Its sharp, uppermost point expanded began to glow white only moments before it made contact with the Metagross.

The Metagross bellowed again, but then began falling rapidly out of the air. With the massive Pokémon out of the way, the dark form went for the girl again.

The girl was falling face first, her long hair billowing and whipping around her. As the dark shape drew close to her, it clenched two scaly feet around her waist and dived. The girl thrashed and struggled to break free, but her attempts were extremely feeble.

The girl's assailant fell further and further, until it was merely feet away from the surface of Iron Island. It let go of the girl, who almost immediately hit the earth with a solid _thud. _Gritting her teeth, the girl glanced to her right. Her Metagross was lying in a heap, its mind drifting through the murky shadows of oblivion.

Enraged, the girl tried to get up, but she was too weak – the sudden drop had made her even frailer than usual. Then a small creature – only about three feet tall – leaped down from a rock-strewn precipice and pinned the girl down with sharp white claws. It was a Weavile.

The girl spat at the Weavile, but the Pokémon took no notice of it – its gaze was following the flying dark shape that had assaulted the girl and her Metagross in the beginning. It glided over them and passed through a beam of moonlight, and the girl finally recognized it as a Honchkrow.

The Honchkrow alighted next to a tall figure that stood in the shadow of a rocky cliff. The girl froze as soon as she saw it, staring up at it with both anger and fear.

The figure stepped out of the shadows – it was a man with blue hair and a stony expression. His attire, although strange, seemed to be some sort of uniform. He knelt at the girl's side and removed six Poké Balls from a side pocket on her shoulder bag.

He stood with the completion of this task and kicked the girl in the ribs, causing her to writhe beneath the Weavile's grasp.

"Hello, Summer," the man hissed, a smirk coming over his face.

Summer's expression became livid, but her hatred did not distract her from what she thought was necessary. She gathered up what mental strength she still had and sent a telepathic distress signal to the first person that came to mind – the girl who had helped her in Jubilife.

* * *

Hazel was woken by a sudden, driving pain to the front of her head. She sat up abruptly, making her blanket fall to the ground in a heap, and pressed her hands to her forehead, trying to dispose of the pain.

Her Luxray, who had been guarding her while she slept, turned to face his Trainer, his piercing golden eyes gleaming with concern. Hazel knew he wanted to help, but she doubted there was anything he could do.

But as she screwed her eyes shut and focused more and more on the pain, Hazel realized that whispered words were entwined with it. Many were flooding through her mind, but she could only make out a few: _I… he… defeat… trapped… Iron… Island…_ help.

Hazel's eyes snapped open, and the pain finally subsided. The words she had been able to perceive echoed through her head, growing fainter and fainter, before they ultimately grew silent.

Hazel could almost not believe what had just happened, because it was obvious to her – someone was in trouble and they had asked _her_, of all people, to aid them. But where were they… oh, of course! Iron Island!

Hazel looked around. She was sheltering in the tall grass in Route 202, extremely close to Sandgem Town. But she had to get to Iron Island as soon as possible – if that was _even _possible.

The only way she could think of accomplishing this feat was by riding Honchkrow. She had healed him and Vaporeon after their battle that evening using Max Potions, but she had not gotten a chance to stop at a Pokémon Center to make sure that they were restored to their greatest potential.

_But you don't have a choice, _she told herself. _If someone chose you to help them, they must trust you enormously, even if _you _don't know who they are. _

She knelt next to her bag, pulled her Honchkrow's Luxury Ball from one of the pockets, and tossed it casually over her shoulder. As her Honchkrow emerged from it, he shook himself and cawed harshly at his Trainer. Luxray watched the other Pokémon with its firm, amber gaze.

"Okay, Honchkrow," Hazel said, grabbing her bag and returning her Luxray to his Poké Ball. "Can you make it to Iron Island?"

Her Honchkrow gave her an incredulous stare, as though asking her, "How could you possibly doubt me?" Hazel smiled bleakly and quickly climbed onto her birdlike Pokémon's back.

Honchkrow quickly shot upward into the air, and although the night was relatively warm, Hazel shivered in the bone-chilling wind caused by her Pokémon's swift takeoff. Her demeanor was too solemn for her to enjoy the flight, and deep down inside she was afraid of what was to come once she reached the island.

* * *

"I suppose I'm not surprised to see you here, Summer," said the man, while Summer continued to struggle beneath his Weavile's firm grip, no words leaving her mouth. "After word of what happened at the Old Chateau reached me, I assumed that you would double your efforts to find me. And of course, you did."

He stopped and met the girl's gaze, not even flinching at the sight of her distorted, clouded left eye. "I suppose this is the first time you've ever underestimated someone, isn't it?" he asked with mock sweetness.

Summer did not reply. Her good eye was fixed on a small boulder – about the size of a beach ball – that lay merely a yard away. She just needed a little more energy…

Then her mouth curled into a smirk as something bizarre happened, causing mild pandemonium. Three rocks of average size – including the one she had been staring at - spontaneously lifted off the ground and struck the man and his two Pokémon, bowling them over. The girl's Poké Balls, which the man had had in his hands, scattered on the ground around him. Five released the Pokémon they contained: Gardevoir, Gallade, Xatu, Alakazam, and Starmie. One remained closed.

The girl's Gardevoir and Gallade were at the girl's sides instantly, and as she finally managed to get to her feet, the Gardevoir's eyes glowed. _No,_ it hissed. _It is _you _who has underestimated _me, _Cyrus. _

* * *

"There it is," Hazel murmured to Honchkrow as they neared Iron Island. From where she was it looked merely like a black, jagged shadow that rested atop the foamy waves of the ocean. Her Pokémon made a quiet croaking sound in reply, and tilted himself downward so that they fell a few yards toward the water before becoming level again.

It was not long before they were practically above the island, and the corners of Hazel's mouth curved downward into a deep frown. "I still wish I knew who wanted us here," she said in an undertone, half to Honchkrow and half to herself. "It doesn't really make sense –"

She was cut off by a sudden movement in front of them – a Golbat was tearing through the air towards them, its wings glowing and engulfing itself in silver light. Hazel could tell by its steady flight that it belonged to a Trainer.

Honchkrow tried to maneuver around it, but a second too late – the Golbat swung its wing around and sent an Air Cutter attack toward him, sending him tumbling through the air. Hazel shrieked but clutched the Pokémon's black feathers with all her might, hoping – praying – that she would not fall….

To her relief, Honchkrow regained his balance quickly and curled its wings inward slightly. As he spread them wide again, a powerful, dark purple wave shot out in all directions, sending the Golbat falling toward the water. Hazel had had no need to give the birdlike Pokémon a command – it had sensed her intentions and done as she had wanted.

With the small scuffle already finished, Honchkrow turned sharply and dove for Iron Island, landing gracefully behind a large boulder.

"Thanks," Hazel murmured gratefully, pulling her Pokémon's Luxury Ball from her bag and calling his back into it. But as Honchkrow dissipated into a thin stream of red light, she began to question what her next plan of action would be. It was vital that she find the one who had asked for her help, but a knot of uncertainty had formed in her throat as she realized that there was no one in sight.

Hazel sighed with exasperation and curled her knees up to her chin absent-mindedly. Maybe she had misinterpreted the message and gone to the wrong location. Maybe someone had tried to deceive her somehow. Or maybe she was just going insane –

_You're _not _mad, _said a solemn voice that echoed at the back of Hazel's mind. Hazel blinked and looked around, but upon once again seeing nobody, she groaned. This was just _perfect_ – now she was hearing things.

_No, you're not, _came the voice again, this time with moderate impatience. _I'm right here. _Hazel flinched and glanced around wildly, and this time she saw something standing in the shadow of a rocky crag.

"Who are you?" she whispered, quickly getting to her feet.

She saw the figure in the shadows shift uneasily, before it clumsily stumbled into the soft moonlight. Hazel slapped a hand to her mouth to stifle a gasp – it was a girl, with one somewhat mauled, clouded eye that sent a shiver up Hazel's spine. Her mouth was in the most serious frown Hazel had ever seen.

But then, in the depths of her mentality, came a sudden, brief flash of remembrance – one of a single girl depending on a brick wall for support…

_"You!"_ Hazel hissed, raising a reproachful finger at the strange girl. "You're –"

_I think we both know who I am, no need to see it aloud, _the girl interrupted curtly.

Hazel's eyes widened. The girl's mouth had remained motionless. "I thought you were mute!" she exclaimed, bewildered.

_I am, _replied the girl firmly, perplexing Hazel even further. _But if one knows the right techniques, they have no need to use their mouth for speech. Not that I have a choice, _she added with bitterness.

"Then… how _do _you do it?"

The pale blue iris of the girl's intact eye slid toward her temple. Two shapes that Hazel had not previously noticed emerged from the dark place the girl herself had been sheltering – a Gardevoir and a Gallade. They took a place at either side of the girl, and when she spoke again, the Gardevoir's eyes glowed blue.

_My Pokémon are my orators, _it said. _I cannot speak audibly, but they can. Additionally, we can both speak to each other mentally – a benefit of a close bond with a Psychic Pokémon. _

Hazel paused, mulling over everything she had just heard, before asking, "Are you the one who wants my help?"

_Wanted, _corrected the girl's Gallade. _I _wanted _your help, but you showed up too late to be of any use to me. I suggest you depart – _now _– before you are spontaneously dragged into any more trouble. _

Hazel blinked, but then frowned angrily. "Then I came all this way for nothing?" she hissed.

_Logically, yes, _the Gardevoir replied calmly, undaunted. _Philosophically, no. You have placated your conscious and satisfied your curiosity by finding out who wanted your help so earnestly. Now please leave, because this petty conversation is risking both your life and mine._

This piqued Hazel's interest deeply, but the girl had already turned and begun to walk away, her Pokémon still beside her. Hazel smirked when she realized that, just like in Jubilife, the girl was in a constant struggle to walk properly.

Hazel began to follow the girl, but her muscles suddenly stiffened against her will and she became immobile. The girl whirled around, scowling. _I warned you! _snarled her Gallade. _I don't need any help. Now turn around and go back to where you came from, before I hurl you into the ocean!_

Hazel was stunned by this far-fetched intimidation, but seeing what the girl was doing, she believed every word. She was only able to show her shock by widening her eyes. The girl continued to glower at her, but then abruptly closed her eyes and swayed with a feeble sigh. Hazel sagged as her muscles relaxed again, and she quickly plunged forward and caught the girl before she hit the ground. The Gardevoir and Gallade were watching her fervently, seeming to be terribly concerned for their Trainer.

"Don't need any help, hmm?" Hazel muttered wryly into the girl's ear.

The Gardevoir grunted softly as the girl squirmed pathetically, but she soon fell still. _Fine, _her Gallade sighed. _You can accompany me temporarily. _

Hazel nodded solemnly and helped the girl to her feet. The girl wobbled a little as Hazel back away from her, but she soon had balance again. _Come, _her Gardevoir said urgently. _We have to go to Canalave._

Hazel opened her mouth to ask why, but closed it again after consideration. The girl began to move forward, but it was more of a stagger than a walk. Hazel followed closely but slowly, this time having no snide reaction to her precarious gait.

A shriek suddenly pierced the air. Hazel's head snapped around and the girl stiffened as a dark shape soared overhead. _There's no escape for me, _whispered her Gallade, to Hazel's bewilderment.

"What?" Hazel said incredulously. "No – no, you'll be okay –"

The girl stared her straight in the eye. _Are you insane?! _growled her Gardevoir. _I'm a mute, half-blind cripple, and there's a power-hungry madman and all of his minions after me. I'm going to die here and now, and I'm not risking the life of an innocent! You were able to get here by air – leave the same way, before we're both taken to the grave!_

Hazel's faced became contorted with defiance. This girl had amazingly strong pessimism. "Forget it," she said firmly. I wanted to help you and I will. We're _both _getting off this island alive."

The shape was diving for them now. Hazel realized that it was a Honchkrow, but relatively larger than her own. The next thing she knew she was hurling a Poké Ball, and her Luxray came forth from it, snarling and barking ferociously.

"Charge Beam!" Luxray widened its jaws, collecting a gleaming yellow sphere at the back of its throat. The beam that discharged from it soon afterward hurtled at the Honchkrow in a shimmering amber stream. It quickly smote the Honchkrow and sent it careening toward the ground.

Hazel closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, but the girl remained rigid, vigilant… scared. _There's another,_ her Gallade hissed quietly. Hazel tensed and turned to her Luxray, but the girl immobilized her once again, though not as rapidly.

_You're not the only Trainer here, you know, _her Gardevoir said coolly. _Gallade, you know where the opposition is taking shelter – Leaf Blade._

Her Gallade grunted obediently and leaped into the air, the bladelike appendage on its right arm beginning to emit a shimmering emerald energy. As quickly as it had ascended, it landed lightly behind a large rock.

There was a shrill shriek and a small, limp form flew through the air and landed at Hazel's feet. Hazel recoiled, being able to move again, but then peered down at it warily. It only took her a moment to know it was a Weavile.

The girl was looking at the Pokémon as well. _That's what you get for trying to keep _me _hostage, _spat her Gallade, who stood diligently on top of the stone behind which the Weavile had been hiding.

Hazel was astonished – her Gallade was amazingly strong, if it could take out a Weavile in one blow with a Grass-type move.

The girl turned slowly to face her, and Hazel found herself once more staring at that one glassy, mangled eye. _If you insist on leaving, we go now, _said the girl's Gardevoir, as a small spherical object slipped out from inside its Trainer's bag – a plain Poké Ball.

Hazel watched as the Poké Ball shot upward abruptly. As it twirled downward, a slender winged Pokémon freed itself from inside – a Xatu. _Canalave, all of us – immediately,_ said the girl's Gallade.

Its white wings still spread, the Xatu shrieked a call to the night sky and its eyes glowed. Hazel stood, frozen with fascination and fear, as the rocky earth below her and the towering stone around her instantly vanished. Now, only darkness remained.

* * *

**Feathercloud: Well, there you are - Cyrus. I know, you were probably expecting a totally-original villain, but instead you got a "plagiarized video game boss." So I suppose I have some explaining to do. My number-one reason? I ADMIRE Cyrus for being truly evil - Giovanni is... somewhat strange... and Maxie and Archie were merely misguided. My number-two reason - the only emotion Cyrus EVER expresses is anger. In short, he touched Mesprit and lost all emotion 3 days later (as the Sinnoh legend goes). Which is probably the coolest villian trait I've seen so far -**

**Vaporeon: VAY VAY VAPOREON!**

**Feathercloud: I know, I know... I'll stop talking and let you relish the moment. Until the next chapter comes out, farewell everyone.**


End file.
